<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High On Your Love by takethisnight_wrapitaroundme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149287">High On Your Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethisnight_wrapitaroundme/pseuds/takethisnight_wrapitaroundme'>takethisnight_wrapitaroundme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Food Sex, Frottage, Honey, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Interracial Relationship, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethisnight_wrapitaroundme/pseuds/takethisnight_wrapitaroundme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy spends an afternoon licking honey off Quynh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High On Your Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, here we are, folks: my first Andy/Quynh fic. Written to fill <a href="https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/953.html?thread=27833#cmt27833">this prompt</a> on the kinkmeme.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">In the early days, sweetness was hard to come by. It was a wild and dangerous thing, often sought after but not often found. They used to have to forage for it by hand, climbing trees, breaking branches, and braving the wrath of the hive just for one little taste of the delicious nectar that lay within.</p><p class="p1">In time, it became easier. Domesticating bees became less of a suicide mission and more of a skill, and soon enough Quynh was as in tune with her hive as she was with her horse. She knew when it was angry, and when it was calm. She could sense when it was about to lash out, and she understood when it needed a soft touch. Best of all, she knew when it was overproducing, and wouldn’t mind if she skimmed some off the top.</p><p class="p1">Andy always stood back during the harvest, wary of stings despite how quickly they healed, but she enjoyed the fruits of the hive nonetheless—perhaps even more so than Quynh did. It was Andy, after all, who first realized there were more creative things they could do with the honey than simply eat it.</p><p class="p1">It started out innocently enough. They kissed once, while chewing through pieces of honeycomb, and the moan Andy let off at the taste was enough to shake Quynh’s bones. By the end of the day, they both ended up with sticky faces, and no honeycomb left for later, but full of ideas for next time.</p><p class="p1">In those years, they could only harvest honey during the summer, and so they would spend the hottest days just lying in wait, letting the honey seep out from its comb beneath the midday sun. They would lie next to it, sweating in the heat, imagining what they would do once they had the sweetness on their tongues again. Sun-drunk, Quynh called it. Andy had another word for it.</p><p class="p1">Once the honey was ready, Quynh would scoop it up by hand and drizzle it over her naked body, taking care to make a new pattern each time. Sometimes she let it fall across her whole body, head to toe and back again, setting up an hours-long maze for Andromache to complete. Other times she couldn’t resist her own hunger, and she simply crouched over the pool of honey and dipped her breasts in it, one at a time, until they were shining in the sun as if they’d been dipped in gold. Always she would sit back once finished, reclining on her elbows or against a tree as Andy crawled over her.</p><p class="p1">“Suck,” Quynh directed one day, holding her honey-covered breast aloft with one hand and using the other to cup the back of Andy’s neck and guide her down to her nipple.</p><p class="p1">As if she needed the encouragement. The only thing Andy took more seriously than fucking was fighting, though not by much. When she swooped down onto Quynh’s chest it was with a steely determination that she usually reserved solely for battle.</p><p class="p1"><em>As greedy as a newborn</em>, Quynh often thought with a smile at moments like this, stroking the back of Andy’s neck as she sucked her tit. Mostly she kept the comparison to herself, knowing Andy didn’t like it, though sometimes she said it aloud anyway, just to feel Andy bite her nipple hard in retaliation. Today felt like a gentler day.</p><p class="p1">“So good, my heart,” Quynh whispered, gathering Andy’s long hair carefully in her fist. She twirled the coil around her wrist, partly to keep it from falling into the honey and partly because she knew how Andy loved it when Quynh pulled on her hair as they made love.</p><p class="p1">For now, she kept things light, abiding by the slow pace Andy had set with her tongue. Andy had finally sucked all the honey off of Quynh’s right nipple, and now her tongue lapped outward in slow, ever-growing circles. It wasn’t long until Andy’s entire face was a sticky mess from the work, but she never stopped to clean off or take a breather. Quynh marveled at her work ethic, sweating under the sun as she lay motionless.</p><p class="p1">Or as motionless as she could manage. It was impossible to lie completely still when Andy paid this sort of attention to her breasts. She couldn’t go more than a few seconds without squirming, and she tightened her grip on Andy’s hair, and on the grass beneath her, so she wouldn’t be tempted to touch herself.</p><p class="p1">Still, she couldn’t help shifting downward just a little bit. Andy was crouched over her on her hands and knees, and one of her knees was nearly within reach. Quynh had rutted on far worse before, thinking of having Andy inside her. If she could just slide herself down enough to…</p><p class="p1">But no, Andy could sense her moving—of course she could—and she shifted her knee out of reach just as Quynh was getting close enough. Quynh swore, and then scowled when she felt Andy laugh against her breast. It didn’t seem right that Andy could manage to have this sort of upper hand when she was supposed to be the one delirious with desire.</p><p class="p1">In retribution, Quynh tugged on Andy’s hair, jerking her off her tit. Andy groaned, straining against the hold, stretching her tongue out. It undulated in the heavy air, seeking its home.</p><p class="p1">“Look how desperate you are for sweetness,” Quynh smirked, tightening her hold. “You’d pull out all your hair for it, wouldn’t you?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” Andy panted, still straining. “Yes, if you want me to.”</p><p class="p1">“I should fill your cunt up with honey, and then maybe you’ll finally have had enough,” Quynh remarked, relishing the feral whine Andy gave off.</p><p class="p1">They had tried that before, but truth be told, it had made a bit <em>too </em>much of a mess between Quynh’s thighs to be worth the pleasure. As diligent as Andy was, even her tongue couldn’t reach every crevice, to say nothing of the matted pubic hair, which she’d had to shave off with a dagger later. Still, Quynh knew Andy liked the <em>idea</em> of it. And Quynh had always loved teasing her with her own desires.</p><p class="p1">“Would you like that, my heart? To have <em>your </em>sweetness filled with theirs?”</p><p class="p1">“Quynh, please—”</p><p class="p1">“Answer, and I’ll let you go.” She slackened her hold just a little, watching as Andy stole the centimeters back. “Answer, and you can return to your feast.”</p><p class="p1">Andy’s hungry eyes left her honeyed tits and rose, jumpy, to Quynh’s face. They stared at one another for a tense moment until finally Andy answered.</p><p class="p1">“The only thing I want filling me is you,” she whispered, so quiet and shy, as if it were a secret.</p><p class="p1">Quynh smiled, and loosened her grip.</p><p class="p1">She expected Andy to duck down and return to her breasts, but instead Andy’s mouth found hers. Quynh moaned into the kiss—it was the first taste of honey she’d had all day—but after the honey had dissolved between their tongues, she found she liked the pure taste of Andromache even more.</p><p class="p1">As Andy deepened the kiss, bringing her hands up to cup Quynh’s face, she shuffled her knees forward until she was crouched above Quynh’s thigh.</p><p class="p1">“Mm,” Quynh murmured, breaking the kiss as she felt Andy slide against her. “You’re slick like a fish.”</p><p class="p1">“For you,” Andy mumbled, burying her face in between Quynh’s breasts as she ground down against Quynh’s thigh. “All for you. Want you.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you going to come for me like this, my heart?” Quynh whispered, tangling her hands in Andy’s hair again, and pulling on the strands until she arched her back in pain and whined. “Are you going to come in my lap, all covered in honey, too desperate to even wash off first?”</p><p class="p1">Andy whimpered, riding her leg in earnest as she clutched her shoulder for support.</p><p class="p1">“Do it, my love. Come for me. Come here, <em>now,</em> and then I will clean you off—every part of you—with my tongue.”</p><p class="p1">It was the promise that did her in. Quynh didn’t make promises lightly, and they both knew it.</p><p class="p1">As soon as Andromache returned from the edge, Quynh made good on her word. Andy spent the rest of the afternoon returning the favor, until they were both drunk on far more than just the sun and the honey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! These two are really intimidating to write for, so I hope I did them justice. As always, feedback and constructive criticism are very much appreciated.</p><p>PS - I believe there’s an accent in Quynh’s name somewhere, but I keep seeing conflicting versions of it. If anyone knows the correct spelling, please let me know so I can fix it. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>